


donations

by lovestruc



Series: ♡ kai's drabbles ! ♡ [5]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestruc/pseuds/lovestruc
Summary: three polyamorous long-distance boyfriends play overwatch for hundreds of people to watch.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Series: ♡ kai's drabbles ! ♡ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946575
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	donations

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for a while.  
> enjoy.

"Oh my god, Hwiyoung, why are you not on objective?" 

Chani groaned as he was killed, the kill cam showing on his screen as the countdown slowly went down to zero for his respawn.

He ran a hand through his bright orange hair, having dyed it earlier in the week for a charity stream.

He traveled out of the spawn area as a subscriber notification sounded in his headset. He glanced over at the smaller tablet on his desk, quickly reading the username of the subscriber.

"Mintiifresh, thank you for subscribing!" He said into his microphone, as he moved through the map to the objective.

"Hwiyoung, where the hell are you?!" Taeyang's voice sounded in his headphones, as Chanhee quickly darted his eyes over to look at the chat of his stream.

"I'm on the upper part of the map-" "You're playing Sigma, you don't need to be on the upper part of the map!"

Chani chuckled a little as a donation popped up on his tablet, making him look away for a few seconds as he ducked into a corner of the map to get a healing item.

"Thank you for the donation, Macaroni887!" Chani read out, reading the little message they had attached.

"When did Hwi get so bad at Overwatch? I don't know, Hwi, when did you get so bad at Overwatch?"

"Shut up, I'm on objective now!"

"Yeah, two minutes later than you needed to be." Taeyang said, Chani laughed along as he captured the objective. 

A few seconds later, the victory text flashed on screen, and all three people in the voice chat celebrated.

Chani looked down at the chat of his stream, seeing everyone in chat either cheering them on, making comments about how bad Hwiyoung was at Overwatch, or celebrating their victory.

He looked over at his laptop to see the chat of Taeyang's stream was basically the same.

He looked back at the game when they were put into another lobby, quickly choosing Lucio as another donation popped up on screen.

He chuckled to himself as he read the message, making Hwiyoung and Taeyang look at the message themselves.

"Are you gonna answer the question, Chani?" 

"Yeah, you should answer the question." 

Chani just laughed even more as they teased him, sighing as he realized that they wouldn't let him out of this one.

"Who would you rather sleep with, Hwiyoung, Taeyang, or a threesome?" Chani laughed again, as he emoted in-game.

"Answer the question, Chani. They donated actual money for you to answer that question." Taeyang said, making Chani groan.

"I didn't think I needed to answer this, because everyone already knows what my answer is." Chani said back, as he healed another player. "Threesome, obviously." Chani added.

He could hear Taeyang's smirk through the screen. Hwiyoung's familiar laugh sounded in his headset, making Chani blush. 

"What answer did you expect? I'm literally dating them." Chani protested, watching his chat which was filled with people saying that they called it that he would say a threesome or people asking about their relationship.

"We say we're dating, but we've met up, like, once." Chani scoffed at Hwiyoung's statement, as he used one of the character's abilities in-game.

"Are you not aware that long distance relationships are a thing?" 

"Yeah, have you not heard of long distance relationships?" 

"I have! Contrary to popular belief, I'm not an idiot."

"Oh, I beg to differ."

"Well, you beg for a lot of things, Chani."

Chani, who was taking a drink of his water at the time, started choking at the comment, coughing loudly as he was killed in-game.

Taeyang burst out in laughter, Hwiyoung joining him after he heard Chani start choking.

"God, I hate… I hate both of you. Why did I decide to start dating either of you?" 

"Because you care about us?"

Chani sighed, looking at his chat, which was filled with a subscriber emote of a cartoony Chani hugging a giant red heart.

"Yeah, I do care about you guys."


End file.
